We Started Fighting Because
by ahsinam33
Summary: "You and your fiancé haven't been on good terms since the very first day we met you," said Daisuke. "What exactly made you start fighting? Something must have happened, right?" Ranma blinked. He hadn't ever thought about this before. Why exactly had they started arguing in the first place?


**I absolutely love Ranma½. So here's another fanfiction of mine. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

**We Started Fighting Because...**

Hiroshi looked once at Ranma who was eating at a furious pace and then at Akane who was chatting with her friends on the other side of the classroom. Daisuke did the same and giving each other an exasperated look, the two boys sighed.

Ranma and Akane refused to speak to each other today and didn't even look at one another. Akane was completely ignoring her fiancé and Ranma was bent on doing the same. Finishing his lunch Ranma called out to his friends, "Come on you two, let's go outside and play!"

Hioshi and Daisuke however walked up to the martial artist determined to talk some sense into him. "Forget it," said Daisuke. "Let's have a little talk instead."

"What are we? Girls?" Ranma snorted.

"We want to discuss something important," said Hiroshi. "It's about you and Akane."

"I'm out of here," said Ranma standing up to leave. But he was roughly pushed down by his friends. Something told him that he was not going to enjoy the conversation.

"So Ranma," started Daisuke. "What are you and Akane fighting about this time?"

"It's all her fault!" exclaimed Ranma.

"We don't believe that," said Daisuke.

"What?" asked Ranma in disbelief. "You're taking her side?"

"Not really," replied Hiroshi. "Personally, I believe that most of your arguments are both of your faults."

"But..."

"Leave it," said Hiroshi cutting him off. "We don't care why you two are fighting this time. All we care about is that you two are _always _bickering and arguing about silly stuff."

"So?" asked an obviously bored Ranma.

"So?" Daisuke repeated. "So don't you two ever get tired of all this arguing?"

"A little," admitted Ranma. "But I seriously doubt that we'd ever be able to be all friendly and nice," he added with a slight frown.

"That's not true Ranma," said Hiroshi. "I'm pretty sure you could change things if you wanted to. So can you two _please _change your ways? Even we are sick and tired of all this nonsense. It's been a long time so could you two end your childish bickering?"

"Easy for you guys to say," Ranma grumbled.

"Maybe," said Hiroshi. "But this is your problem and you're going to have to fix it sooner or later."

Ranma nodded slowly. They were right but he didn't believe that he could ever stop arguing with Akane. Plus, it was kind of fun.

"Hey Ranma," said Daisuke. "I'm curious about one thing."

"What?"

"You and your fiancé haven't been on good terms since the very first day we met you. What exactly made you start fighting? Something must have happened, right?"

Ranma blinked. He hadn't ever thought about this before. Why exactly had they started arguing in the first place?

* * *

The final bell rang and school was over. Akane speedily walked out of the classroom and ignoring Ranma's calls, she walked out of the school without even giving him so much as a glance. "Akane, listen to me!" Ranma said running after her.

Akane stopped and asked in an annoyed tone, "What?"

"Can we please stop fighting today?" asked Ranma. "I'm really getting tired of all this nonsense."

"What do you mean by 'nonsense'?" asked Akane. "This isn't a joke!"

"Actually, it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," started Ranma, "you gave me your toxic food in the morning, I said I didn't want to eat it and you malleted me."

"You said that you'd rather die than eat my cooking!"

"You seriously shouldn't be angry about that," snorted Ranma. "You know your cooking's bad. Your own family doesn't touch the food you cook and you _yourself _don't taste your food." Saying that he glared at her and an embarrassed Akane looked the other way.

"So," said Ranma. "I suppose our fight's over."

Akane looked at him and with a sigh, nodded. "Good," said Ranma and he jumped onto the fence obviously satisfied with himself. The two resumed walking back home in silence while Akane wondered about how susrprising it was that Ranma ended their argument. And all this time she used to think that Ranma enjoyed bickering with her...

"Hey, Akane," Ranma said suddenly hopping down from the fence.

"What is it?"

"Daisuke asked me something that got me thinking."

"So that means you actually think sometimes?" said Akane jokingly.

Ranma frowned at her and with a soft giggle she said, "Go on."

"Well, as I was saying, Daisuke got me thinking. What exactly made us start arguing in the first place?"

"What made us start arguing today?"

"No, I meant the first day we met."

Akane gave a blank expression. She hadn't exactly given that much thought. Their fighting seemed so...natural that the question never popped in her mind.

"It was most probably because we were both annoyed about getting forcefully engaged," replied Akane after some time.

Ranma looked up at the sky in a thoughtful way and after some time he snapped his fingers. "Remembered something?" asked Akane.

"Yeah," Ranma replied, slightly reddening. "Now I remember."

Akane looked at him expectantly and Ranma looked straight down the road, not daring to meet her eyes. Then he said, "Uhm... well... you remember the first time you met me? In my male form?"

Akane remembered the incident and she too looked straight ahead of her trying her best not to blush but failing miserably. How exactly did she manage to forget about that? The two had met each other in the bathroom... naked. And not once but twice! The fact that she forgot proved just how crazy their lives were; their lives were so eventful that she actually managed to completely forget about the first time she met her fiancé in his true form...

"Yeah, I remember..." said Akane after a while.

"That little incident is why we started fighting," said Ranma. "You were obviously furious and I was simply annoyed that you were calling me a pervert when I didn't do anything. That's what started our bickering."

"This is an embarrassing topic," said Akane softly.

"Hey!" Ranma suddenly shouted. "Does this mean that we're in such a mess only because of a tiny mistake? No way! I am SO unlucky!"

Akane sweatdropped at how agitated he was getting. "Well," she said. "I personally believe that even if that little... incident hadn't occurred, we still would have ended up fighting for some reason or the other. That's just us."

"You're probably right," Ranma snorted. "How could I not get into a fight with a violent macho chick like you?"

"Why you..." muttered Akane her temper flaring. "Now I'm a violent macho chick, huh?"

Ranma flinched at the dangerous aura around her and quickly said, "Yeah but don't get angry! You're still a nice girl!"

"What?" asked Akane with an exasperated look. "I'm a violent macho chick but also a nice girl?"

"Yep!" replied Ranma. "Kasumi told me on that first day about you: _'She's really a very sweet girl... she's just a violent maniac.'_"

"She did?"

Ranma nodded. "I didn't understand how that was possible but now I know it's true. And it's because of your unique personality that I lo-like you so much."

"Wh-what?" stuttered Akane. Ranma actually complimented her. He complimented her personality.

Ranma blushed and seeing that they had reached the Tendo Dojo, ran into the house without saying a word in response. He had almost said that he loved her. That was a close one!

Akane was still standing at the gate. She blinked a few times... Ranma was pretty fast. But she smiled and muttered, "That idiot..."

* * *

**Author's notes: This was just a little speculation on what made our favorite bickering couple our... well, our favorite BICKERING couple. Please tell me what you think about the story.**


End file.
